Through the Water Falls/The Last Amulet is found
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends found the last amulet in Quest for Canterlot. At the Waterfall, Yuna and her friends found the location of the last amulet. Littlefoot: The amulet should be around. Rudy Kangaroo: Through the waterfall. Princess Yuna: (researched on Journal #4) The Amulet of Water. Cera: Let's hope we get to it fast. Jennifer: Well, I know. You're great at leading, Yuna. Yun: The last amulet. My amulet is in there. Soon, Yun retrieved his Amulet of Water. Dipper Pines: We did it. Gizmo: Yay! Soon, Yuna and her friends gone through the waterfall to look inside. Behind the waterfall, Dipper was using the umbrella to protect Gizmo from getting wet. Brownie: Whoa, Look at all the paintings. Irving Du Bois: It's just like cave writings or something. Gizmo: Bright light! Bright light! Dipper Pines: Shh, It's okay, Gizmo. I got you. Tsun: Stay close, Everyone. Li Shan: You see, The Journals were made by Ford Pines. Princess Yuna: Well, I remade the first three after I got the fourth one. We still had to be sure the Amulets are in good hands now, Come on. Lai: Eyes open. Jennifer: The sooner we get all the Amulets, The better. Tigress: Look. Po: We're almost there. Grenda: We're getting closer. Snowdrop: How close? Monkey: There it is, The Amulet of Water. There was the Amulet of Water calling onto Yun. Jennifer: (grabs the Amulet) I got it. Jojo McDodd: Way to go, Jennifer! The foals got out of the waterfalls, Gizmo on the other hand was protected from getting wet again. Princess Yuna: Now, We've go all five amulets. Zazu: At least I've learned the directions from Yuna no thanks to you, Iago. Iago: Oh yeah? If I didn't have you, Things will be different. Then, the song "If I Didn't Have You" began to play. Iago: I'd be rockin' with the Dinos Swingin' with the Rhinos I could parrotize this joint in a minute! IAGO! They would sing cuz I would be the parrot king I would love this world without you in it! If I didn't have you! Zazu: If you didn't have me? Iago: If i didn't have you! Zazu: Or how about if I didn't have you huh? Iago: O what I could be if there was only me o what I'd do if I didn't have you Princess Yuna: STOP BICKERING AND GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER! Zazu: ACT! DID SOMEONE SAY ACT! I CAN ACT! If only I had seperate parts My career would be the art I'd be the STAR of Canterlot You'd be the half that the whole world forgot! if I didn't have you Iago: I should be so lucky! Zazu: If I didn't have you! Iago: Oh wait you'd be dead! Both: Oh what I could be if there was only me o what I'd do if I didn't have you! o what I'd do if I didn't have you! Zazu: TRAPPED! OH TRAPPED! Iago: Stuck here with you for 5 long years Zazu: Oh dear it's left to count Iago: If you had gotten me a good lawyer I would've split up 4 years ago Zazu: Now listen here, Iago! I didn't come here to be insulted! Iago: Oh? Where do you usually go? Zazu: I'd be a fire breathing lizard Iago: I'd be one high flying wizard! Zazu: You'd be nothing without me You'd be extinct You'd feast to be Iago: I'm so tired of you nagging Zazu: I'm so tired of your bragging Iago: Haha without me you'd have no brain! Both: With which to think! Both: Iago: I'd be rockin' with the Dinos Swingin' with the Rhinos I could parrotize this joint in a minute! IAGO! They would sing cuz I would be the parrot king I would love this world without you in it! Zazu: If only I had seperate parts My career would be the art I'd be the STAR of Canterlot Both: I would love this world without you in it! Both: If I didn't have you! Background people: If I didn't have you! Both: If I didn't have you! Background people: If I didn't have you! YEAH, YEAH YEAH Zazu: This way let me lead! Background people: YEAH YEAH YEAH Iago: No this way wings for brain! Both: Life could be so sweat, If these were both my feet! Oh what I'd do if I didn't have you! Iago: I got you babe! Both: Oh what I'd do if I didn't have yooooou! Both in Elvis imitation: Hey! Well if I didn't! Well if I didn't, have you! Thank you very much! Thank you very much ladies and gentlemen! You've sang before have you? After the song, Po was getting exhausted. Po: I think I'm tired. I need to rest. (sits on a button) Po pushed the button and the doors opened. Dipper Pines: Guys, Look! In the Tunnel, Train hears something. Train: What's that? Voices. The doors opened and everyone has gone to investigating. Train: Who's there? Dipper Pines: Hey, There's our vehicles. Gizmo: And train! Cro: How did they get here? Candy Chiu: I don't know, It's weird. Littlefoot: I'll say, Candy. Phineas Flynn: Come on. Nyx: Do you think we'll make it to Canterlot? Princess Yuna: I don't know yet, Nyx. Princess Flurry Heart: I hope we'll get there. Tigress: Let's go. Crane: We've finally got all five amulets in one piece. Chang Ru: The entire world of Equestria is at stake, We must go. Bart Simpson: There's nothing like the Temple of Doom in anyways. Let's just get out of here. Princess Yuna: We still have the Journals safe in our hooves and hands. Gizmo: Uh-Huh. Dipper Pines: You got me there, Giz. Gizmo: (singing his melody) Lisa Simpson: Let's get to Canterlot while we can. Viper: Right. The Journals glowed to light the way. The foals got on Train, the Night Express, S.S. Full Moon, the Mystery Cart, the Candy Kart and the Flying Ford Anglia while beginning their way through the the tunnel and on to Canterlot. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225